Never Tear Us Apart
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: What was intended to be a short break turned chaotic... but they didn't realise it until they went back. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. One By One

_'Come on…' Amanda thought as she waited for the footsteps to approach and stepped out of the shadows, Alex seeing her._

" _Mandy… such a surprise…" Alex said quietly, stepping back a bit._

" _Yeah… and once again, I thought we were in a good place… but since I've gotten pregnant, you've avoided me." Amanda responded, Alex noticing the absence of the hoodie and looking down, seeing Amanda's growing baby bump. "Alex, tell me the you don't hate this baby." She said as the two looked each other at their eye level… and she jumped slightly as hers and Finn's son elbowed her in her ribcage, Amanda resting her right hand on her stomach and rubbing it as the little boy was now awake and kicking._

" _I… might not have agreed with Finn, but… I'm with you having a family, Mandy, you can rest assured of that." Alex responded._

" _Thank you." Amanda replied before the baby kicked and Alex chuckled a bit at Amanda's facial expression. "Hyper, much like Mommy." She said._

" _I was about to say, quite an active one in there." Alex agreed._

" _A little boy..." Amanda said, Alex smiling._

" _Now that is real special. Something about a boy being the first born usually is at times." Alex replied, stepping over to her._

" _Yeah… here." Amanda responded, gently placing Alex hand right under hers and Alex jumping slightly as the baby responded with kicking and elbowing against it._

" _Strong one too… wouldn't be surprised if he took up a place in the ring. Who knows? Wrestlemania 62…" Alex replied with a chuckle at the end._

" _Biggest show of the year…" Amanda said with a smile._

" _This little guy… have the right to be in no danger when he comes into the world. Not from me, crazy or obsessive fans, from no one. I'm sorry for how I behaved." Alex replied._

 _Amanda and Alex hugged and she whispered "Thank you, friend." before they let go_.

" _You're welcome. Now where were you headed, kiddo?" Alex said._

" _Towards the vending machine in search of chocolate covered pretzels and Cheetos." Amanda replied before they headed off…_

Amanda opened her eyes as Finn walked into the locker room… and immediately, he set his NXT Championship aside and helped her sit up.

"You okay, lass?" Finn asked as he sat down, arms around Amanda as she looked at him through sleepy eyes and rubbed the back of her head and neck… the migraine itself was gone but she still had a slight ache at the top of her spine and her stomach felt unsettled.

"No… I don't know if I can make it through the next taping, Finn." Amanda explained, Finn putting his left hand to her forehead… there was no sign of a fever but he knew Amanda wasn't feeling okay and helped her lie back down before pulling a blanket over her.

He grabbed his phone to call Hunter but the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, Sami." Finn responded.

"Hey, they need Mandy to start off the final taping of the night, any idea where she is?" Sami asked… before he heard frantic footsteps followed by the phone being set down and turned worried.

"She's right here… and just threw up, hellish migraine." Finn responded after once again helping Amanda lie down and opening a bottle of water before handing it to her.

"Damn. Alright, give me a few minutes." Sami replied before he reached the vending machine… he grabbed a Gatorade before heading to their locker room and putting it in the fridge. "Let it get cold but she's gonna need to put some electrolytes back in her body." He responded after closing the fridge and putting his right hand to Amanda's forehead. "She's not running a fever." He said after lowering his hand.

And after sitting up slightly, Amanda watched the website exclusive interview… Finn rested his left hand on her right forearm and lightly rubbed it as Alex got to the part about them.

"A champion who paints himself and his partner, companion, bed buddy, whatever she is to him… up in latex and then crawls to the ring like a lizard for a title fight-" Alex responded, Sami turning the Tv off.

"I guess he didn't warn any of you ahead of time." Sami replied.

"They sometimes say that in this business, no one knows where the line blurs." Amanda responded, having heard that expression countless times throughout her career.

And the two could see that the exhaustion along with the added stress of the fighting between people in the company was finally wearing down on her.

"Get her on home, I'll go tell Hunter." Sami responded, Finn helping Amanda stand up and putting her duffel bag on his shoulder before grabbing his own and the two leaving.

Finn noticed that Amanda didn't reach over to turn the radio on as he drove to the apartment… but he did notice tears running down her face and lightly rubbing her left shoulder.

He had noticed sometimes that she would go quiet, zone out… and after tonight, he didn't blame her.

"He ain't worth crying over, love. Not after what he did." Finn replied, Amanda brushing her tears away.

"I didn't even realise that I had been crying…" Amanda responded, trying to stay as alert as she could.

"You really need your rest then… still hurting?" Finn asked after he stopped the car in the driveway, helping her out before once again grabbing their things.

The doors closed and locked, they headed into the apartment… it had an inviting feel to it, a safe place for them to rest their weary heads and bodies.

Finn closed and locked the door after turning the lights on, cradling Amanda's face in his hands before kissing her on her forehead… his arms wrapped around her tiny body, the two hugging tightly.

Upstairs about 10 minutes later, both were cleaned off and in pajamas before climbing into the king sized bed… Amanda leaned into Finn as he kissed her on her forehead and lightly stroked her hair before his arms wrapped around her as she settled into sleep.

' _I'll always be by your side, Mandy… they'll never tear us apart.'_ Finn thought as he fell into sleep himself.

Everything could wait for a few hours.


	2. Are We All Falling?

**_A/N: Graphic nightmare in this chapter, reader discretion advised as more nightmares will follow in future chapters._**

 _Amanda paced back and forth nervously as she waited for the timer to go off… and as it did, she looked and saw that the two tests read Positive._

 _And at the same time, Sasha walked into the restroom._

" _What are you doing here?!" Both asked each other… before Sasha saw the tests._

" _Is this a fucking joke? You said it wasn't possible for you and Finn." Sasha responded, trying to recompose herself from the shock._

" _I said it would be difficult… but a doctor's diagnosis doesn't mean there can't be some kind of medical advancement." Amanda replied, Sasha's brown eyes narrowing angrily at the brunette._

" _Or a lie to cut off all rumors, any speculation… because you could never really say no to him like all the other women he's been with couldn't say no!" Sasha responded angrily, Amanda turning startled._

" _I'm not gonna get into this with you. Be angry about it, it's not gonna change anything." Amanda said, walking away from the youngest member of Team B.A.D and down the hallway but Sasha caught up to her and spun her around. "Back off!" She growled, shoving Sasha down and forcing distance between them to protect the baby after Sasha nearly caused her to fall down a flight of stairs._

" _Oh I'll back off once you and that horny Irishman are gone from here, you fucking tramp!" Sasha yelled before Finn reached them and pulled Amanda away from the staircase edge before standing in front of her protectively._

" _Back off, Sasha! Now!" Finn shouted, Sasha fighting her tears as she stood up and walked away… Finn turned to Amanda and pulled her into his arms, the two embracing each other…_

Amanda's eyes snapped open, Finn rubbing his left hand up and down her back to calm her down.

"Only a dream, love… you're alright." Finn said quietly, him having known that Amanda had a nightmare when she'd jolted in his arms as she woke up.

Amanda looked around the darkened room warily… Sasha was nowhere to be seen but outside, Dianne, Enzo, Sami and Dakota were heard talking.

"Something ain't right, I know it… and y'all know it as well." Enzo responded in a whisper, having used the key that Finn had given Dianne to get into the apartment.

Carefully standing up once he was sure that she had calmed down enough, Finn walked over to the door and opened it after switching the light on to its lowest setting.

"Mandy, you okay?" Dianne asked after walking in, Amanda not bothering to nod. "Not really, huh?" She responded.

"Nightmare… Sasha tried to throw me down a flight of stairs." Amanda replied after Finn sat back down on the bed, resting his left hand on Amanda's back as Enzo headed downstairs and returned with a glass of water. Amanda gripped onto it and sipped it slowly as Dakota and Sami headed downstairs.

"Did they fight or something, her and Sasha?" Dakota asked.

"Not that I know of… but Amanda knows that we won't let anyone harm her and destroy what she wants out of life no matter who threatens it." Sami responded as they held each other.

Once they let go, they saw Dianne and Enzo walk over.

"Finn got her to calm down enough to go back to sleep… someone's gotta talk to Sasha because I think there was a fight that happened." Dianne explained quietly before they all headed to their rooms.

It was just after 10 in the morning when Finn opened his eyes, seeing Amanda's head resting on his torso and her still asleep. Eventually, they would have to start the day off but he didn't want to wake her up right away after what had happened.

But that was when his phone chimed and he picked it up… only to see an angry text from Sasha.

' _Dianne called, claiming that I upset Amanda in some way! It's bullshit, one of them is lying to you!'_

Finn looked down to see Amanda looking at him with half open eyes, his left arm braced around her as they sat up.

"Something happen?" Amanda asked before Finn showed her the angry text. "Dianne was just trying to figure out what happened and once again, Sasha twists the story." She responded, remembering how Sasha went off on Monday night and took her anger out on her.

"I remember you saying that Sasha went off but you didn't say what she had said." Finn replied, brushing Amanda's hair out of her face.

"They had cut… some of her promo out there. And of course since I'm a Cena, she accused me of trying to bury her career. So I let my temper explode basically and told her that the person responsible for the backstage heat on her is herself and that she has no right pretending to be blameless… and that's when she said _"You're gonna fuck up so badly one day that Finn's gonna throw you aside and go on to some other unsuspecting girl!"_ so I… I fucking slapped the little bitch. And of course, Mikaze took her side so I kicked him where it hurts and said that they're both such miserable human beings and deserve each other, that their impending marriage won't last… I completely lost it." Amanda explained, Finn pulling her into an embrace and rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"You were angry, Mandy. You had a completely normal human reaction, we can't always hold back." Finn replied, the two lying down again and her head resting on his torso.

He deleted the text and blocked Sasha's number, Amanda doing the same with her own phone before both phones were set aside… and Finn's right hand absentmindedly rested on Amanda's left hip, thumb brushing back and forth.

The two weren't sure how long they stayed like that before deciding to get ready for the day and heading downstairs… they saw that Aestrid and Nathan had shown up but Amanda didn't try to smile as she knew they could see how tired she was.

"That kind of night?" Nathan asked, Amanda nodding as they all joined the others in the living room and sat down before Enzo set two plates of pancakes in front of them.

Amanda carefully ate them and drank herbal peppermint tea instead of coffee to start the day off.

And Enzo held back his questions for now… but Dianne knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
